idée de fan fic
by narutoblade
Summary: juste une proposition
1. Chapter 1

idée de fic en commun onigai (avec moi bien sur)

shuuchi et touma

ben

cote (m)

svp me contacter je suis narutoblade


	2. l'idée continus

shuuchi qiu n'etais plus avec yuki depuis un moment deja (la faute a ce vil briseur de couple de seguchi)

dison que la cela lui demanjais de ne pas etre dans les bras de yuki ou un autre homme

au meme moment chez yuki

- merdu toma tu me fait chier et je veux etre en paix pour ecrire mon roman cela fait un an que je te le dit et tu na pas encore pige que je veux que tu me foute la paix quand je dois faire mon travail merde shuuchi lui apres la deuxime semaine il me lacahi lui

- bien moi eri-san je ne suis pas shuuchi et loin de l'etre

- ca je le sais que tu ne l'ai pas et pourquoi je l'ai quitter pour toi moi et en plus tu cherche a etre le dominant et tu le sais JE SUIS LE DOMINANT et ca shuuchi le savais aussi

- bien tu veux la paix je m'en vais

- enfin il a comprit bon debarat

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

depuis sa querelle avec eri toma en voulais encore plus a shuuchi d'etre le soumi par exelence car yuki lui rappelais commant shuuchi lui etais soumi et pour combler sa colere il voulais dominer l'acte sexuel

- je n'aurait pas du quitter mon ex femme et rester avec elle pareil comme cela je ne serait pas le seul soumi

- que ce passe t-il seguchi-san

- oh! pas toi j'en ai marre de toi shuuchi avec eri-san qu'il me dit toujours que tu est le soumi parfait

- ok il t'a mis dehors pour ecrire c'est ca

- non je suis parti c'est pas pareil

- vous vous etes disputer c'est ca

- oui et pourquoi toi tu lui etais si soumi

- c'est pas mais la ...

- mais la quoi ?

- pourquoi je te le dirais nous ne somme pas amis

- c'est vrai mais...

- cela fait combien de jours que tu n'est pas avec lui

- une semaineet jesuisenmanquedesexdominant

- quoi ? repete j'ai pas comprit

- JE SUIS EN MANQUE DE SEX DOMINANT

- ah! ok c'est vrai qu'il est LE dominant

- oui et cela risque de se terminer entre nous je croix

- comme je l'aime toujours et qu'il m'a dit etre tomber amoureux de toi et que je veux que sont bonheur je te propose une chose mais il ne faudrat pas le lui dire et inventer un raison du changement de position

- que veut tu dire

- puisque moi aussi je suis en mande de sex tout court baise moi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

bon la je marette la desoler pour les faute je n'ais pas de beta et je rexher une personne pour maider et c'est juste une ide


	3. help beta lecteur

cela fasait une samaine que toma couchait avec shuuchi et eiri ne se doutais de rien (tu parle il est dans son histoire) pour se douter de quelque chose sur son nouvelle amant

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- je suis la shuuchi comment va tu

- moi super et merci encore pour l'appartement

- mais quesce que tu croit je n'irait pas dans un motel minable pour faire l'amour

- oui je sais alors bien travailler et avec yu... eiri ca va bien

- tu sais tu peux l'appeler yuki je sais que tu y ai habituer mais sa va bien et grace a toi mais pour le travail j'ai un probleme ave mon groupe le plus populaire apres le mien

- ha oui quel groupe

- bad luck leur chanteur a disparut depuis une semaine c,est bizare non

- ha ha ha tu sais ou je suis et pourquoi je suis ici car tu en ai responsable mon chaton

- je sais mon ange et en parlent de cela pourquoi pas en parler dans notre chambre j'ai des envis de luxure eiri ne me contantepas

- ca je le sais il ne serat jamais dominer

- mais pusque il est dans un nouveau roman c'est tout que je n'ai pas

- alors je me fait le devoir de te donner ce que tu as besoin

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

si quequ'un peut etre mon ou ma beta lectrice et une review pour me dire que je suis nul ou non s.v.p


End file.
